starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary
|fgcolor= |image=Gary SacredLand Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth=c. 2505, Bel'Shir |death= |race=Harvesting bot |faction=Egon Stetmann (2505–) Mecha Swarm (2506) |gender=N/A (attributed male personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=White (painted) |job=Harvesting bot |family=Egon Stetmann (master, creator) |voice=Scott MenvilleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Gary is a terrazine harvesting bot built by Egon Stetmann, and enhanced by advanced technology to fight in combat and interact with his Mecha Swarm and Stetellites. Gary has some limited ability to function independently, though his voice is taken from clips Stetmann recorded into him, and he and Egon consider one another to be their best friends.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. Biography Creation When Egon Stetmann was assigned to mine terrazine on Bel'Shir, he created a series of harvesting bots to aid him, supposedly from a box of scraps. Among them was Gary, who he considered favored bot, and he always gave him the best oil he had. However, with the death of Arcturus Mengsk, and the ingition of the End War, the Dominion was unable to extract Stetmann from Bel'Shir, and use of terrazine wore down on his sanity. As there was nobody to talk to on Bel'Shir, Stetmann recorded his own voice in order to converse with Gary.2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. The End War In the timeline of Co-op Missions, Stetmann found Bel'Shir under siege by Amon's Forces, and the armies of the fallen xel'naga began to destroy his harvesting bots. Gary was assigned to harvest terrazine while two allied commanders protected him and his fellow bots. The mining operation was successful, and Amon's Forces were repelled.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mist Opportunities (in English). 2018. After his successful operation on Bel'Shir, Stetmann remained, exposing himself to the planet and worshiping it as a god. He created the Mecha Swarm, and enhanced them with his own upgrades, including having them run off of egonergy radiated from stetellites Gary himself was upgraded to have new abilities unbeknownst to Stetmann, including the ability to shoot e-gorbs, activate a semi-stable teleporter, and overcharge the stetellites to enhance their capabilities. He also gained the ability to become Super Gary, enhancing his combat capabilities and abilities.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Commander: Stetmann Youtube.com Accessed 5-29-2019. Gary led Stetmann's Mecha Swarm as he battled Amon's Forces and all enemies of Bel'Shir. Stetmann had at least ten iterations of Gary prepared in the case of his eventual destruction, and would revive him in Gary's Room. Some years later2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. for Gary's "birthday," Stetmann could occasionally return to Bel'Shir to harvest more terrazine, where Gary would command the operation. This partially served as a test of empathy for Gary, seeing if he would help his fellow harvesting bots and Bel'Shir gliders, and a means to show whether or not Stetmann would have to continue restraining Gary when he goes to sleep. According to Stetmann, he made a hybrid named Sherman, but Gary became jealous and ate him. The Rescue create the Mecha Swarm]] After years of being stranded on Bel'Shir, Stetmann was forced to contend with the return of a Tal'darim force under Fourth Ascendant Malain, who brutally harvested the planet for terrazine. Stetmann, enraged at their trespass, used scraps from his base to turn Gary into a fully combat ready bot. With Gary's help, Stetmann created a fully functional mechanical zerg army, the Mecha Swarm, to prevent Bel'Shir's oncoming destruction. Gary discovered a crashed Terran Dominion rescue team sent to rescue Stetmann, and guided them to his best friend for judgement. There, Stetmann asked them why he should not execute them trespassing on sacred ground.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. The ghost of the group convinced Stetmann that they would serve him and help them drive the Tal'darim off Bel'Shir, but Stetmann stated to prove his worth he would have to take a dose of terrazine.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (September 12, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2 Accessed 2019-09-12. As the ghost had proved his worth, and Gary was given improvements to become Super Gary. The newly upgraded Gary, the Mecha Swarm, and Gary were unleashed upon the Tal'darim position. As the ghost killed Fourth Ascendant Malain, Gary smashed through the Tal'darim defenses with his E-gorbs. The Tal'darim were utterly devastated in the assault. In the aftermath however, the ghost had vanished, and Stetmann accused Gary of having crushed him. The ghost reappeared and tranquilized Stetmann, telling Gary they had to take Stetmann away, and asking him whether he wanted to stay or go. Gary departed the world with a tranquilized Stetmann. The ghost, under the influence of terrazine and "Bel'Shir," stated that it was her will to bring Stetmann to countless worlds to spread her congregation.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Gary Coop Portrait1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Gary_Coop_Game1.JPG |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction="Bel'Shir" :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Harvesting bot |role= |useguns=Gary's Little Helper |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=240 (initial spawn) 60 (respawn) |produced=Gary's Room |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=F3 |speed=2.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Gary's Little Helper |gun1strength=30 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=SuperGary_Coop_Portrait1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=SuperGary Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction="Bel'Shir" :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Harvesting bot |role= |useguns=Gary's Bigger Helper |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin=450 (upgrade) |energycost= |costgas=300 (upgrade) |supply= |campcost= |time=15 (upgrade) 60 (respawn) |produced=Gary's Room (respawn) |parent= |evolvesfrom=Gary (upgrade) |req=Mecha hive Reach Stetmann level 15 |hotkey=F3 |speed=2.95 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1000 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=Gary's Bigger Helper |gun1strength=45 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Gary is the hero unit for Egon Stetmann, and leads his armies. He can attack while moving. He serves a support role rather than traditional hero commanders, though he can deal serious damage if used correctly. He can shoot an E-Gorb to deal major damage, teleport his army to a stetellite, and overcharge a stetellite to give a bonus based on its current egonergy configuration. When in an egonergy field, Gary's E-Gorb ability shoots three orbs. Gary also serves to collect remnants on destroyed Mecha Zerg units even when they are beyond the range of a stetellite. Gary himself benefits from egonergy fields, and greatly enhances Stetmann's army when fighting near stetellites. His overcharge ability grants a shield to nearby allied units in the HUGS configuration, an attack and movement speed boost in the FAST configuration, and a burst of energy regeneration in the JUICE configuration. This can effect both Stetmann's forces and his allies, and use of these abilities are key to playing Gary effectively. When Stetmann builds a mecha hive, he can upgrade Gary into Super Gary. Super Gary gains increased stats and damage, and can store two charges of his abilities, allowing him to become much more effective in tight situations. Super Gary also gains an attack speed boost for 30 seconds for every Mecha Zerg remnant he collects, making him devastatingly effective when paired with mass expendable units such as mecha zerglings and mecha banelings. In addition, Super Gary can generate his own egonergy field for a short time, allowing nearby allies to benefit even far away from the current spread of egonergy. Stetellites can be placed in these fields to both give a permanent outpost of egonergy, and to overcharge Stetmann's forces. Though powerful, both Gary and Super Gary can be fragile if misused, and take some micromanagement to use effectively, but if used effectively, Gary and Super Gary can single handily turn the tide of most battles. Abilities and Upgrades Quotations :See StarCraft II Gary Quotations Development Initially, Gary did not benefit from the bonuses of stetellites, and only had a passive health regeneration that was increased as Super Gary. This was changed with Patch 4.9.1, and Gary now benefits from the current stetellite configuration. Personality and Traits Gary has some limited ability to function independently, though his voice is taken from clips Stetmann recorded into him, and he and Egon consider one another to be their best friends.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. Gary's AI is apparently sophisticated enough to possess emotions, such as fear, skepticism, anger, sadness, and joy. Emoticons are displayed by his "Gary cam" to correspond with said emotion. While Gary himself is an advanced harvesting bot, Stetmann has attributed certain attributes to him in his psychosis. He sees Gary as someone who is constantly doubting him and his plans, and never supports Stetmann in his mad schemes. He also worries about Gary actually being a psycopath who will turn on him, and devises tests for his empathy. Gary is programmed with pain receptors and a self destruct sequence, and has been programmed to not harm other friends (though he can seriously injure them). He is not programmed to take prisoners. Notes *Gary is based off of the ball "Wilson" in the 2000 film Cast Away, which was a volleyball with a face painted on it that the stranded protagonist Chuck Noland would converse with. *Kevin Dong has stated that though Gary and the events Stetmann went through in Co-op Missions are not canon, they are something he would like to see referenced in future StarCraft works. References Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Terran characters in This Sacred Land Category:AI characters